The Silver Haired Maiden
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: Short One-shots involving around Usagi Tsukino, the champion of justice, paired with people from different Anime. Taking requests. PM me for requests. SM crossover. Usagi x?
1. New World

_**Me: As I said before in my Tsubasa/ Sailor Moon crossover, I said that I would be either updated my Naruto/ Sailor Moon fic or writing up the first chapter of my Usagi one-shots. So I weighted the situation and thought it was easy to start a new story. I do assure my readers that I will update my Naruto/ Sailor Moon crossover on Tuesday or Wednesday night next week.**_

_**Ahem! These Usagi one-shots are really short per chapter so that I can write a couple of One-shots per week. If you would like to see one here that I haven't covered, please PM me your requests. The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Anime characters or Sailor Moon. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru(Darien) and Chibi-Usa(Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 1: New World**

**Rated T for Teen**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

**_~I'll show you a new world~ Nightmare._**

_They captured my hands in the metal shackles they have called handcuffs, telling me that I had the right to remain silent and I chose to comply. I see you standing against the wall like a trapped rat or some other kind of lab animal, trying to make the situation seem like it was all just a set up. But it wasn't, and you know that your reign of power was coming to an end. You make a well played out speech how the world wasn't right and you were the only one who could make the world a better place. It was something I believed in when I first met you, all those years ago. How long was it since then I wonder? Five or Six perhaps? I have lost count._

_Next thing that I see is that you tug at the watch that you always seemed to wear. Never a day went by without me seeing it on your left wrist. You turn around to cause a diversion, which you take out a pin and pierce your skin with it to draw out crimson liquid called blood to write a name down. Even though I don't see what you are writing, I know whose name you are writing down. Nate Rivers, as I see his name above his head, white writing and numbers floating around him._

_One of the others notice that you were trying to write a name down upon that accursed parchment that you keep in that watch, and pulls the loader trigger of his gun, shooting you in the hand in the process. I give off a ghastly shout as the bullet draws blood from your hand and shatters the watch in millions of pieces. You cry out in pain and asked the other who shot you if he was a complete idiot as he hears your question, he shoots you in the left shoulder 5 times before rushing over to give you the final blow. He misses and is carried away by the others in the group, telling him to calm down. He asks what was the meaning of your father's death and the death of your rival L, and you reply that your father was a fool and didn't see the ways things were like you did. At the mention of L's name, you scoff, as you reply back that he was the only one worthy enough to be considered to be a rival but you needed him dead for your plan to succeed._

_As you huff deeps breathes because of your flesh wounds, you try to run away and you are successful because of the sacrifice of one of your followers gives his life up just so you could escape this old abandoned warehouse. This is the last time I see you alive, as the next time I see you, it will be at your funeral. That is if they let me leave the prison cell to see your showing. As on how I know this, I heard the shinigami that followed you everywhere, muttering your name, saying how boring this journey has turned out. I fear the you have not that much longer to live after that comment. After I die, maybe I'll see you in MU but you and I will probably be nothingness but I hope the MU is just a landscape of nothingness._

_I always knew that you never loved me, lumping in a group with Amane and Takada, but I always had loved you. I guess I was just like them, thinking that I could rule the world with you, but you wanted to rule things by yourself. Sometimes, I would shake my head in disbelief in how much of a narcissist you were, always worrying about yourself before us and even sometimes your family._

_As you keep running away from this scene, I am pushed towards a police car, and in a few moments I am successfully put in the back seat. Before I depart from the battle of wits that just took place, I silently mouth a short amount of words._

_**"Light, I love you".**_

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: New World -end**

**Pairing: LightxUsagi. One-sided**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: How was it for a short one-shot? Sorry if the end was cliched. As the pairing was announced, it was a LightxUsagi pairing. Usagi was being arrested for being an accomplice in the Kira case, using the Death Note and helping Light. If you have a certain pairing you would like to see written here, please send me a message. Please no flames or criticism. Later!**_


	2. Attorney General

**_Me: Hi again! Sorry to say this one will be another sad one, well it turns sad at the end. This pairing was requested by Hikair who was kind enough to review my story. (No I am not forgetting you, Sesshy). If they is a pairing you would like to see, please PM me. –smiles-._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own each series that is used here. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would have not exist._**

**_Warning: May contain some OOCness._**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 2: Attorney General**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

_**~Objection!~ Phoenix Right.**_

_I look at you, standing in the middle of the courtroom, looking your best as you try to convict the person sitting in the defendant's chair. But it was your job, being the prosecuting attorney after all. You give a quick smile back at me, showing that you had this one 'in the bag' and then turn back towards the front of the room._

_You give off your last attempt to convince the jury that this person was the one guilty, pacing back and worth as you do so. As movement could be seen as your right hand reaches for your left pocket of your suit and with your hand comes out a gold medallion. As you play with that coin in your right hand, you talk about luck and what it had to do with this case. As a show off measured, you call out that if the coin lands on heads; the defendant is guilty or tails; the defendant is not guilty. Others may not know, but I knew that coin was rigged so there could be two heads instead of the normal heads and tails. How I remember this is because you showed me the golden disk on one our dates, telling me that this was the way you have won every single case._

_You toss the gold medallion up in a spin-like motion, grabbing it in mid-air with your left hand. As you clasp it in your hand for a few seconds while no sound escapes anyone's mouth, you sat it down on your left backhand and look at it intently for a few moments before saying that the end result was heads._

_I smirk in the back of the court row, knowing that the end result would end in heads. It really didn't matter but you still made it look like it was a regular piece of money. You then sit back down in your chair to hear the judge's reply to the rest of the court while the jury decides whether the person in question is really guilty. They muttered with themselves and then the jury leader walks to the plaintiff to give their final answer, that the person was guilty. The plaintiff then walks slowly up to the judge's seat, telling him the same answer that he got from the jury leader and then the judge replies the verdict back to the whole court that the person in question was found guilty. The person is taken away while cheers mixed in with a couple of protests, adorn the courtroom. You take your leave out of the courtroom since your job was done but not before you turn to me and offer a hand to help me out of the seat._

_Alas it was a great victory for you that day but what happened at the same night turned out to be your loss. As no one could expect a psychotic murder to kidnap me and my father but you manage to find me. As I try to say something towards you, an explosion goes off, due to me being tied to deadly explosives. You also get caught in the blast as the left side of your face tears off, and you scream in pain at the loss of your face and me. I am sorry to say that I never got to say that I loved you. I guess that I will never will. So I will say it now, up in the clouds so blue. I love you, Harvey._

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Attorney General- End**

**Pairing: Harvey Dent x Usagi.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Me: I had a choice between Code Geass or Batman crossover, and I chose Batman because I am not familiar with Code Geass and wouldn't do it justice. I based this one off of the movie, "The Dark Knight" since it was the most recent Batman thing that I have watched. I was so psyched when watching the movie since it had Two-face in it. On the character of Harvey Dent, that is Two-face's real name before he got his face reconfigured. I hope that Hikair liked this chapter. Next I'll probably write one for Sesshy since she also reviewed this with some requests. If you have any requests that you would like to see here, please once again review or PM me._**


	3. Hide n' Seek

_**Me: Finally, a happy One-shot. I am sorry that I have sadden you in the first two chapters but that is how the pairing came into my mind. This pairing was one of the requests Sesshy wanted to see. The pairing will be revealed at the end of the chapter. If you have any requests that you would like to see yourself, please tell me**_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own each series that is used here. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru(Darien) and Chibi-Usa(Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness and spoilers.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 3: Hide n' Seek**

**Rated T for Teen just to be safe.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

**_~Seek and you shall find~ ??_**

_Hanging on to a little pale hand that belongs to a hyperactive young boy, I walk around this forest. He pulls me to every direction, trying to find you, his older brother. 'Aniki' he retorts as he keeps yelling as if that was enough to make you come out of hiding. It fails as you don't appear and it also fails when I call out your name as well._

_Maybe it's because I said your name formally, because I know it used to make you mad in the past when I called you by that name instead of the one you had preferred. I really don't know that for a fact since you keep all emotions to yourself, as never once have I seen you angry or have seen you smile, until today that is. All because I met your little brother, the cute thing that he is._

_He gets worried as he can't find you anywhere and starts to cry but I pick him up in my arms to comfort him, telling him that everything would be all right. As I let him get on my shoulders, he looks around, trying to spot you from a higher viewing plane. He still can't find you and starts to whimper and my patience to find you is wearing thin. Taking him off of my shoulders, I give him a quick kiss on the left side of his cheekbones. You see this and get insufferably jealous and come out from behind the tree that was behind were we was standing._

_You give me an intense glare and then looked at your younger brother, as his face was severely flushed. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, wondering if what I did was the right thing to do. It was the only other choice that I could think of, as the other option was to leave you there and take your brother back towards your home._

_As I stood there as I worried on what you would do, since I could not know what was going in that complex head of yours. You move towards your brother and pick him up onto your shoulders, preparing to leave this section of the forest. Before you pass me, you lean down and uncharacteristically give me a soft kiss on my right cheekbone. You then leave, wearing a familiar smirk on your once emotionless face. I stand there for quite awhile, lost in a deep thought or I was more like in a daze. As you were walking with your brother still located on your broad shoulders, he speaks to you._

**"Usagi sure is nice. Isn't she, Aniki?"**

_**"Hnn".**_

_At your answer, your brother just smiles at you as you arrive at your home._

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Hide n' Seek -end**

**Pairing: Itachi x Usagi x Sasuke**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: How did you guys like it? I fairly enjoyed writing this. I hope you like this one Sesshy! On the note of Sasuke's personality, he was quite the older brother worshiper when he was little. He even wanted to join the police force. He acted really hyper whenever Itachi arrived back home and waited impatiently for him to come home. If they are any pairings that you would like to see, please review or message me.**_

**Aniki means older brother in Japanese.**

**Ages are: Usagi-12, Itachi-12, Sasuke 6 1/2**

_**Later!**_


	4. Checkmate

_**Me: Another chapter! This one is a happy one too! This one was also requested by Sesshy! I am just going though the list she gave me and picking that characters that I know. The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter. If there is a pairing that you would like to see here, please PM or review. P.S. Don't fret, I have half of my Naruto/ Sailor Moon crossover done so far. I just need to re-watch the episodes tomorrow.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this chapter. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) wouldn't exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 4: Checkmate**

**Rated T for Teen just to be safe.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

_**~Pawns are just Pawns~ ??**_

_I sit diligently across the chess table, waiting for you to make a move. You eye each place on the board, as if you are more interested in calculating the places where you can place the royal blue pieces in order to win. You delicately place a pawn onto a black square space without looking up towards me, waiting for me to place a chess piece so you can plan out your next move without resting._

_I fiddle with the queen chess piece located in my pale hands and I think about where I was going to place the feminine shaped persona. I , unlike you, am not that keen on playing the game called chess but I was bribed on the notion that I would be allowed to get a piece of strawberry short cake. It was one of my favorites but it was your favorite too. I doubt that you were willing to share anything, let alone a piece of cake. I did not know what would happen if I did lose this game. You are known to tell people what they would like to hear but you would keep the real meaning behind the message locked in that mind of yours._

_At the lack of moves played, you become impatient and you decide to stare at me with those huge ebony eyes that only you possess. You do not blink those eyes as you ask me if I was all right. I give you a furious nod indicating that I was not ill or frighten. As I picked up the queen out of my left palm with my right hand, I place it on the board in a place where I thought was a splendid place to put the crystalline glass piece._

_You return back down to eyeing the chess board with an intense look again. You calculate the moves once again to find that I had left a hole in my side of the playing field, placing a chess piece that belonged to you right behind my glass pieces. You look up finally and say the boasting words, 'Checkmate', signaling that you have won the game. You smirk at me while reaching over me to pluck the piece of short cake that was promised to me if I had won._

**"It looks like my win"** _You say to me before you eat the cake with a silver fork with Greek carvings engraved onto it. As I know now on what you would do if you won, I find it a bit childish since you could have cake anytime you wanted it. I, on the other hand, had to be bribed for the chance at having the sweet confection in my possession._

_I pout a bit as you continue to stare at me in a non-blinking fashion like always. I do hate your actions sometimes but deep down, I know that is how you care for a person and also people in general. That's right, you insomniac genius, I love you with all of my justice loving heart. I think that as I steal the cake back from you._

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Checkmate -end**

**Pairing: L x Usagi**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: Another request down! I hoped you liked this one too, Sesshy! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted to this story! Next time, I might take a break and write one of my own again. Hey I did it before right? -Refers to Ch. 1-. If there is a pairing that you would like to see, please don't hesitate and ask. Later!**_


	5. Glow

_**Me: Another chapter is here! It's a sad one again. I lied to you all though as I am going through another pairing that Sesshy wanted to see. I finally got my Naruto/ Sailor Moon crossover updated so now I am focusing between this and "The Esperic Detective". The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter. If there is any pairing that you would like to see, please review or message me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**_

_**Warning: May contain some OOCness and some spoilers.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 5: Glow**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

**_~The Faint Glow~ ??_**

_I look at the other side of the dimly lit chamber as the ancient person named Dartz glares darkly at us and also at the king of games, Yami. In what all three of us were doing here in this torch populated pit was dueling with spiritual monsters, located in square pieces of parchment. Who would have thought that we were battling with the notion if we failed now, the whole world would be in peril. Many lives were already taken for their use would be used as energy for an ancient deity to revive from the watery depths of the once thought make-believe place of Atlantis._

_The fate of the world rested on our shoulders but it took you a long time to understand in what was happening to everyone that you had known as you always didn't believe in the supernatural. You thought that only fools and idiots could fall for the crap, as you put it. But after you dueled Alister, the one who possessed the flying fortress Ziggurat, you had final realized the truth. You knew something outside helped you stop that plane, which was out of control due to Alister's misguided vengeance against you and your younger brother. He didn't know you personally however, as he was only attacking you because of your last name._

_You, Yami and I know now that the person who destroyed his life and killed his younger brother. It was not your step-father but the man who was standing right in front of us. It was Dartz. He managed to destroy people lives by using illusions and then promised them things that he did not truly mean_.

_I pray that we all prevail because all of the people that are gone can possibly be saved and can come back to this world. If everything was lost and I was the only one left to defeat this madman, I could not be the same person without you. The way you make sarcastic jokes about Joey Wheeler and how you give your younger brother something to look up to somewhat like a role model, is what makes me smile when I sometimes feel lonely or sadden. It makes me realize how may days I followed you around during the tournament 2 months ago._

_At the next few minutes now seem like a big blur as I am hit with an intense attack causing my life points to drop to the dreaded number zero. A bright neon green light develops me before you know what is happening. Both you and Yami send me a look of disbelief before you decided to yell out to me._

**"Usagi!"** _That is the last thing that I hear before losing conscious._

_**"One down, two more to go"**_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden**

**Chapter 5: Glow -End**

**Pairing: Seto x Usagi**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: This one-shot takes place in the 4th season of Yugi-oh called "Waking the Dragons" which is one of the best seasons of Yugi-oh that I liked even though it was a filler. I hope Sesshy liked this. The next pairings will probably be: Itachi/Usagi, Atem/Usagi, Gaara/Usagi, Sasuke/Usagi, Kakashi/Usagi, and Bakura/Usagi. I apologize for not knowing Code Geass, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi, Hellsing and DNAngel that well. So please refrain from chossing a pairing from those Anime. I know a lot of other anime than this so that means you can still have your request done, just not these mentioned.**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Hold

_**Me: Another update and also another pairing that Sesshy requested. It is slightly sad and slightly happy one-shot. I would have had two one-shots typed up today but my class got canceled today so I couldn't write two. Fans of my DN/SM crosses, expect "The Esperic Detective" to be written next week some time. The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter. If there is any pairing that you readers would like to see, please review or PM me.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness and some spoilers.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 6: Hold**

**Rated T for Teen.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

**_~ Don't look at me with those eyes!~ Nehelenia---- Sailor Moon._**

_I hide my form in a holographic image as I witness what is happening before me. The villagers panic, trying to run from the intruders that had infiltrated the town. For what purpose they had for coming here, I do not know but I do find out the reason later. One by one the townspeople get slaughtered by the weapons carried by the people who don't belong here in this particular village. The ones who don't belong keep screaming a name into the night, which oddly has a bright shining moon located above them._

_I spot you behind one of the village houses, shaking in utmost fear in what was happening. You give out a scream as you spot your relatives not moving or breathing anymore in the dusty dirt road. Luckily, no one had heard you except me as the ones who didn't belong were too busy dragging bodies down into a stone crypt. I feel some sadness in finding that humans could be this cold as to slaughter an entire village, besides you of course. You angrily wiped the tears off of your muddy face as you proceed to following the ones who murdered your family. I worry on what was going to happen to you, so I follow you down into the labyrinth._

_Your pace of running quickens and then stops completely as you find out what they ones who didn't belong were doing down there. A large carving in a bedrock was located in the basement part of the crypt, having some odd shapes by a personic coffin. Scales, a pendant, a key were some things that both you and I saw for some of the shapes. You then look over to a flame scared caldron to see one of the intruders put a family member of yours into the caldron that had a glow of gold coming from it. You look in horror as they just put a human being into that caldron, and tried to understand why everything was happening like this. They now stir the golden liquid and then pour the concoction into the shapes that we had seen earlier. The liquid hardens and solid items are pulled out from the shape-like holes. They smile victoriously as they held each item in their hands and claimed no one would be able to beat them now. You and I are puzzled as into what those cursed items were supposed to do, since they looked like regular items._

_They start to leave and you notice this, causing you to run fast so they could not find you. You run out into the unforgiving desert, crying and shivering to the things you had seen. Seeing death at that age does things to a person. I have heard that from many people who had gone though the ordeal but I have never gone through that myself. I do know however, how someone could kill people just for personal gains. I then decided to show myself to comfort you. As I materialize, you turn around in shock and fear, lashing out towards me with punches, kicks, and biting. I purposely take you punches since they did not hurt me, I was more hurt that you thought I was an enemy. As I come closer, you turn your back towards me as if I was going to do the thing that those others did to your family. I embrace your form into a large hug as you look at me with disbelief._

_A few moments later, you relax into my arms, sobbing a great deal into my uniform. I tell you that everything was ok since I was there, calling myself the guardian of light. You ask me if I was a goddess, and I reply with a simple no. I tell you that I am a friend, nothing more than that. You ask me to be there for you and you are sadden when I say it was time for me to leave soon. Before I leave, you give me a little kiss on my right cheekbone. I turn a shade of crimson before reminding myself that was a kiss of good-bye and gratitude, not romantic. Mabye in another 10 years or so I would think about it._

_As I get a few thousand yards away, I turn around to see dark black clouds right above were I left you alone. I felt a familiar power to them and it was something I did not like. But I had interfered too much and had to leave this world once and for all. As I disappear, I hear a monotonous voice._

"_**It's too late, Cosmos. The boy is mine**_".

**---------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden**

**Chapter 6: Hold -End**

**Pairing: Bakura x Usagi**

**---------------------------------------**

**_Me: So how was this one? I hope that you liked the twist that I put there in the end. This one-shot was based on the Yugi-oh Manga which is way better than the 4kids Anime version. The arc is the millennium arc where Yami aka Atem returns to Egypt to find out who he was. I hope Sesshy liked this one. If there is any pairing that you readers would like to see, please review or PM me._**

_**Bonus points to all who figure out who said the last line.**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Challange

_**Me: Finally, another update on these one-shots. This one was one I had in my head for quite sometime, so no one had requested it but I do assure you readers that I will get back to the requests next chapter. The pairing will be announced at the end of the chapter. If there is any pairing that you readers would like to see, please review or PM me.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this chapter. If I owned Sailor Moon, Mamoru (Darien) and Chibi-Usa (Rini) would not exist.**

**Warning: May contain some OOCness and some spoilers.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden by Usagi Uchiha**

**Chapter 7: Challenge**

**Rated T for Teen**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Notes: Italics- Usagi's thoughts**

**Mainly written in Usagi's POV.**

_**~Anything you can do, I can do better~ Annie Oakley.**_

_Every time I see you, I am reminded in how different we are. My clan, the Tsukinos, are made to break the laws whenever we can, while your clan is set in place for rules to not be broken. I am loud, speaking what's on my mind while you say nothing of the sorts. You are always conflicted to save the ones you love while I try to save them without weighing the consequences. When I go right, you go left and when I go up, you go down. It would seem that we are opposites entirely._

_Which is why I am surprised to be seated at a dinning hall located at your clan's manner. I guess it was because of the remark I gave you that you were too scared to eat a certain sweet called Pancakes. You said back to me if that if I could eat a certain vegetable called a Carrot, that you would eat a Pancake. I found out in the human world that I totally despised the orange plant. It's taste was terrible and I couldn't believe that something so putrid could be healthy for someone. I agreed to eat the Carrot to show you that I could do something that you couldn't. That one thing was to eat something I didn't like. With your grandfather and a few others as witnesses to this ridiculous contest in retrospect, I stared down at a huge Carrot, located on my plate._

_My face turns a blue shade as I think to myself that I am about to throw-up everywhere. What got me was why you agreed to this. I guess that you thought your pride was at stake here. You wanted me to go first, which was strange but I didn't think anything about it. As I closed my eyes, I took a bit of the disgusting vegetable and I then tried to swallow it without throwing it up. The rules stated that both of us had to keep the food down, which I thought was fair. I finished the Carrot and wiped my tongue of the horrible taste that was on it because of the Carrot. The others and I then stare at you as you look down at your plate. It was made sure that the Pancakes had tons and tons of sugary syrup, adding in how much of a sweet this really was. You take a sniff and carefully look at it before standing up and walking over to the table. Whispering something in my ear, you then take leave and the others just stare at the door. One of the others turned their attention to me and asks,_

**"What did Byakushi say to you?"**

_I look to the pink short hair soul reaper one named Yachiru who had spoken towards me and I told her that he never thought I would do anything this ridiculous. You then return just to smirk at me, seeing how foolish I was. I smile just a bit to you before I take the plate of Pancakes and throw them at you. You get caught off guard and the Pancakes go to your face with a splat. As the others look at you with astonished looks, I start laughing as the stickiness of the syrup gets caught in your hair. All time seems to freeze as the plate falls to the floor and then you look up. The once smirk is gone, replaced by anger and something else that I couldn't detect. Was it playfulness or was it malice? I did not want to stick around to find out as I started to run for my life. All that I could hear in the background was,_

**"Usagi! When I get my hands on you, I'll make you eat more than just Carrots"**. _I thought to myself, **'Let's just see if you can catch me first'**  
as I ran throughout the whole Soul Society._

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**The Silver Haired Maiden**

**Chapter 7: Challenge –End**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Usagi**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Me: So how was this one? Funny, Short and Cute are what I think. If you liked this pairing, then check out the story called The Silver Millennium by Magiically. I also plan to have this kind of relationship between these two in my story, The 14th Captain. On a side note, if there is any pairing that you readers would like to see, please review or PM me. FYI Chapters that are already done have the following pairings:**_

**Chapter 1 was Light(Raito) from Death Note. Was requested by nobody. Introductory chapter.**

**Chapter 2 was Harvey Dent (Two Face) from Batman/ Dark Knight. Was requested by Hikair.**

**Chapter 3 was Sasuke/Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. Was requested by Sesshy. 1st Triangular love chapter.**

**Chapter 4 was L Lawliet from Death Note. Was requested by Sesshy.**

**Chapter 5 was Seto Kaiba from Yugi-oh. Was requested by Sesshy.**

**Chapter 6 was Thief Yami Bakura from Yugi-oh. Was requested by Sesshy. Bonus points were given to those who said it was Chaos/Zorc.  
**

**Chapter 7 was Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach. Was requested by nobody.**

_**So please refrain from choosing repeat characters, except when there's a triangular love involved and characters that I am not familiar with. Please read and review this and also my other stories as well. Later!**_


End file.
